Master and Student (a tribute to Suise)
by Wolflover007
Summary: A look at Susie and Maura's relationship. From their first meeting to the end. Sad but happyish ending MAJOR SPOILERS for 6x05.


A/N: After seeing Susie die in last nights episode i decided to write a tribute fic to Maura and Susie. It is an AU and is kind of sad. It was supposed to be sadder but i figured it would be too much. RIP Susie. I'll miss you.

Currently untitled. If you guys have any suggesting please comment below.

* * *

Larson just sat in the chair as Korsak and Jane looked on.

"Give me ten minutes with him." Korsak said.

"Oh I'd love to."

Maura came in and sighed. She knew that Larson wouldn't talk to Jane or Korsak. He even called them beat cops. She took a deep breath fighting the anger inside her. She wished she could just take Jane's pistol and shoot his brains out. That'd be too good for him though.

"Turn the camera off and leave. He won't talk if he thinks you are here. No matter what happens don't interrupt this."

The pair nodded and Jane placed her hand on Maura's shoulder. They said nothing but shared a small, sad smile. Jane slowly left the room and Maura stood for a moment to compose herself. She just wanted to kill this bastard.

Larson looked on as Maura entered the room. Her poise was calm and collected. She sat at the end on the table and played with her hands. She noticed that the man wasn't cuffed and growled in disgust.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Larson?"

"It's Governor Larson to you." He barked.

"Well technically you are not the governor so I will address you by the proper term."

"Hpm."

"You know the governor had a lot to say about that woman taking bribes."

That statement sparked an anger in Maura. Susie was innocent and he was soiling her name, her memory. She tensed and had to focus to recomposed herself.

"Well she didn't. So unless you want to feel my wrath you'll shut up."

"He also told me a lot about you Maura Doyle."

Maura dug her nails into her palm. She hated that connection but knew it was her curse.

"That's right you worked with the corrupt bitch. A vicious mobster and a corrupt scientist. How appropriate. You should be in jail rotting where you belong. We must clear the streets of corrupt monsters like you and when I become governor that'll be my first order. In fact if your friend wasn't dead I'd throw both you in there."

"Enough!" Maura slammed her fist into the table. She felt a slight throbbing through her hand but couldn't care.

"You have nothing and you know it. Even if my staff killed her you can't prove it. I'll get the best lawyer money can buy. I'll be walking in a few days while you are throwing dirt on that whore's grave." He said standing up.

Maura grabbed his shirt and with a power she didn't know she possessed threw him in the chair. He gasped surprised.

"Why you. I'm not under arrest and have the right to leave."

"Why don't you exercise your right to shut the fuck up? Now I'm only asking this once. Did you plan to kill Susie?"

He said nothing. Maura decided to get more direct.

"You know what prisoners do to rich soft people like us in prison. You may have money but that won't mean shit once you get behind those bars."

"You trying to compare myself to you. Save it. We are nothing alike."

Maura said nothing and let him continue.

"I am an honorable man while you are a mobster. You were abandoned while I had a steady home. You don't know suffering."

"Captain, you are a coward."

This upset him and he grabbed Maura's shirt. Maura smirked.

"You are a coward. You used your Sargent to kill my friend. You plan on using your wife's money for your campaign trail and you don't have the balls to hit me. Can't get your corrupt, cowardly hands dirty. Can you?"

"Bitch!" He said as he slammed his fist into her face. The sound resonated off the walls. Maura laughed lowly as she tasted blood on her tongue. He released her and began to panic.

"I guess you can fight. That's good to protect yourself from prison."

"I'm not going to jail."

"I have evidence that suggest otherwise. Your Sargent confessed that you paid him. You're both going down."

"She was a nobody anyway."

Maura slammed him against the wall. She punched him and pulled out a scalpel. She then held it against his neck trembling. It'd be so easy to kill him just one flick of the wrist.

"Did you learn this in prison too Doyle?" He spat.

Maura removed the scalpel from his neck. She dropped it and panted.

"Who's the coward now Dr.?"

She glared at him and then released him.

"A scalpel would be too good for you. I got a better way for you to experience hell. You're going to jail and are gonna get the rich bitch treatment."

He looked at her confused. She smiled and undid her shirt. He gasped and brought his hand to his mouth as he saw the multiple scars that lined her stomach.

"If they did this to me, just imagine what they are gonna do to a rich political asshole like you."

She lowered her shirt and he stared at her. He began to plead with her. He confessed to everything he was involved in. he begged her to work with the DA. She just laughed in his face.

"You better pray you get a good lawyer cause they're going to rip your cherry ass apart. And if they don't then I will. Now get out!"

He was escorted out and Maura went to the morgue. On the way down Korsak and Jane looked at her bewildered as they saw her injury. They rushed to her but she shoved them off. She remained calm until she got to the lab. She demanded everyone get out and went to her office.

* * *

It was now midnight and all of the team had gone home. Maura laid in her office crying and decided to get a drink. She slowly walked to the fridge and grabbed the whiskey she kept there. She didn't bother with a cup and took some deep gulps.

She slowly walked to the cold storage unit and ran her hand across it. She trembled as she gripped the handle, the smooth cold metal running under her palm. She slowly opened it and pulled on the tray. She took a deep breath and looked at the bag.

The zipper sounded like a bullet in the quiet room. The smell of decom filled Maura's nose and made her sick for the first time. She swallowed the vomit and looked at Susie. Her soft hair was slightly disheveled and her pale skin looked even paler. At least Kent had given her some decency and for that she was grateful.

She stroked Susie's hair and felt the softness of her skull. She lost it and slammed her fist into the locker. It broke as she saw the bruising and deformity. She didn't feel it however being so intoxicated. She couldn't handle it and slammed Susie back into the locker.

She ran out of the morgue and drove away.

* * *

She ended up at Susie's apartment and wandered around. Nothing was moved other than what was needed from the crime scene. She scanned the area and saw were Susie was laying. She walked over there and laid down trying to imagine how Susie felt. She closed her eyes and cried.

"Dr?"

That voice.

"Susie?"

Maura opened her eyes and saw Susie standing there watching her. Maura chuckled she must be very drunk to imagine this.

"Dr. get up."

Maura shook her head. Susie grabbed her and pulled her up. Maura got up, unwillingly. Susie pushed her on the couch and Maura gasped at her sudden strength. If this was real life Maura could kick her ass real quick.

Susie was eating ice cream, mint was her favorite. She sat next to the drunk doctor and smiled. She tentatively held the doctor's hand. Maura let her do what she wanted.

"Dr. Talk to me. Please."

Maura looked away and looked at the apartment. Susie grabbed her chin and stared at her. Maura was pleasantly surprised, Susie would never be this aggressive to Maura in real life. She knew this dream would end but decided to play it out.

"My fault. I should have been at the scene with you. I should have ordered more cops. I-" Maura whispered.

Susie cut Maura off by kissing her. Maura didn't respond but didn't pull away either. She was confused because she wasn't expect that nor did she particularly mind it. When Susie pulled away she was suddenly shy.

"Dr. I'm sorry. I just always wanted to and-"

Maura cut her off by raising her hand. Susie was quiet and for a while they sat in silence. Susie offered the doctor some ice cream and they ate in the quiet. Susie then leaned on Maura and Maura rubbed her hair. She couldn't help but notice how real this felt, how simple it was. She felt the blood again and this time held it together.

"Dr. it's not your fault. Please, I was doing my job and nothing is better than that."

They sat for a while and reminisced on their memories.

"Remember the time that I ran a test, I think it was one of the first times you had me do something and I did it wrong so you punched me in front of everyone." Susie asked

"Yeah that was pretty funny. You just took it and the other lab techs were scared of me for a week."

"There was the time you created cyanide on accident and I dragged you out of the lab by your feet." Maura said laughing.

"You carried me all the way upstairs in your arms because the elevator was broken." Susie's said remembering the day and how sweet the doctor was.

"Then there was the day I asked you to teach me." Susie said.

* * *

 _Maura remembered the day clearly. She was sitting at her desk celebrating her one year anniversary at BPD. She had no cases at the moment and was drinking some water. There was a quiet knock on her door and she went to answer it. There stood a young woman about 22 or 23. Her glasses balanced perfectly on her thin face. She was playing with her hands and wearing a lab coat from BCU. Maura was confused and glared at the woman._

" _Are you Dr. Isles?"_

" _Who's asking?"_

" _Susie Chang. Graduate Student at BCU."_

" _Well what do you want?" Maura barked._

 _Susie pulled back scared for a moment and looked at the famed Dr. Isles. She swallowed and continued._

" _Well I am wondering if you would be so kind as to allow me a residency here."_

" _Look kid I don't teach anybody. If you want to work here you have to know what you are doing. Go talk to HR." Came Maura's ice cold response._

" _Please. I have heard so much about the famed Dr. Isles and her abilities. I won't ask you to teach me. I only wish to observe."_

" _No." Maura said and tried to close the door. Susie pushed the door open and stormed into her office._

" _I promise I'll work very hard. Please." Susie graveled at the doctor's feet._

" _Get up Miss Chang. Have some dignity." Maura spat._

 _Susie stood. Maura knew this woman wouldn't take no for an answer. She sighed and agreed._

" _You observe only. 1 week. That's it." Maura said offering no room for negotiation._

 _Susie nodded and eagerly hugged the doctor._

 _The next day Susie heard about the doctor's case about a man with 700 bee stings. She was so eager to help that she went against the Dr.'s wishes and dove head first into it by analyzing four hives in a bee suit._

 _When Maura arrived the next day she was both upset and proud. She allowed the girl to help her with the case and when the week was over they met in Maura's office._

" _You disobeyed me Miss Chang and analyzed the case."_

" _I'm sorry. I just wanted to work aside a talented M.E. for so long and-"_

 _Maura held up her hand informing her to be quiet. Little did they know this would become a regular thing._

" _As disappointed as I am that you didn't obey my orders, I can see you are determined. As such you will be my sole apprentice."_

 _Susie jumped into the doctors arms. She held tightly and thanked Maura a million times. Maura shoved her off and Susie tried to compose herself._

" _Thank you. Boss."_

" _Be warned I will not go easy on you though. I'm going to put you through medical hell and there is to be no complaining. You will address me solely as Dr. or Master. Nothing else."_

" _Understood."_

 _The doctor smirked thinking of the first task to give her new trainee._

* * *

"You were a good teacher Dr. and I am glad I got to be your apprentice. You taught me well throughout the years although I could never be your equal."

Maura smirked holding her former student closer. They had been through hell but Susie stuck with her through it all.

"Susie. You are the only person that I ever considered my equal and-"Maura started crying.

"And what?"

"I was just thinking how a student is supposed to succeed their teacher not the other way around."

"You wanted me to succeed you?"

"Yes. When I went to jail and thought I was going to be there forever I wanted you to become my successor."

"Dr. you don't know what that means to me. You were always my hero."

The pair hugged. Maura woke up laying on the ground.

* * *

Maura stood on shaky legs and scanned the quiet apartment. She noticed a sketch pad and a pencil on the coffee table. She picked it up and flipped through it and saw that Susie was an incredible drawer. She drew everything from flowers to buildings. She also drew her coworkers but mostly drew herself and Maura. She smiled and looked at one drawing in particular.

It was Maura in an orange jumpsuit and cape holding a scalpel like sword and Susie in a lab coat holding beakers. Behind them was the caduceus and at the bottom read, "The adventures of the M.D. (Medical duo)."

The pair looked like superheroes and next to the drawings were their titles.

"The hero." Was writing next to Maura.

"The sidekick." Was next to Susie.

Maura noticed more books with sketches and stories to go alone with them. Was Susie making a comic book? She read all of them and noticed how the stories were so similar to work cases with some original things such as a sword slinging Maura who could kill a person with a single cut and a subtexual relationship between the two women.

As she finish the last one there was a cliff hanger where the pair was investigating a vicious art thief. The story ended with the sidekick making a phone call and running to tell the hero. The last page of the book (as Susie had run out of paper) said only three words.

"Until Next time."

Maura brought her hand to her mouth and held back tears. She choked them back and simply looked down.

"Sorry Susie. No next time." She said sadly.

She decided to go home but took the drawings with her. She would never show them to anyone as this was a precious way to let her apprentice live on. She laid in bed and covered her body with blankets she cried softly into the room and felt a warm presence.

It could be the alcohol that started to wear off. No this felt different, more peaceful even.

She felt a hand trailing up her back. She shooed it off but it came back. The hand wasn't hurting her so she left it. She began to drift off and went to this superhero land.

Susie's ghost held her former teacher and kissed her back. She watched peacefully as her master slept. She began to drift off as well. She wished she could wake Maura up and do to her what she desired but she knew how stressful her absence was.

Susie was the first person Maura trusted at work and most likely at all. She had been working with the doctor a year before she met Jane.

She smiled and decided to let her Master sleep. She rubbed her hair.

"Don't worry Dr. there will be a next time."

Maura turned as the alcohol began to wear off. Susie sighed and filled the room with her warmth. She then faded away uttering something before closing her eyes for the last time.

"Sleep well Maura."

FIN


End file.
